The purpose of the International Neurotoxicity Association (INA) is to foster the science of determining the neural mechanisms and behavioral consequences of toxicants exposure. The INA bi-annual meeting (this is the 16th) is held for all in the field to communicate their latest research findings to their colleagues for continuing education and critical evaluation and to provide a forum for discussion of the current progress and directions for the future. Dr. Levin is the current president of INA. INA would like to conduct a symposium with its annual meeting May 20-24, 2017, in Florianopolis, Brazil, entitled ?Advancing Mechanistic Understanding of Neurotoxic Contributors to Autism.? This symposium will provide the latest information concerning the identification and mechanistic understanding of how environmental chemical exposure can increase risk of Autism Spectrum Disorders. Talks will span the range from experimental mouse and zebrafish models to epidemiological and clinical research. The speakers will include internationally renowned researchers. This symposium will provide integration of mechanistic research with animal models of neurobehavioral function. The speakers for the symposium will include Dr. Irva Hertz-Picciotto, University of California, Davis; Dr. Staci Bilbo, Harvard University School of Medicine; Dr. Marc Weisskopf, Harvard University School of Public Health; and Dr. Edward Levin, Duke University Medical Center. The conference will provide an opportunity for methodological and theoretical issues concerning environmental contributors to Autism to be integrated in the context of each talk as well as in a discussion session. Funding is needed for travel for non-government speakers and their accommodations. Importantly, for continuing progress we ask for support of students and post-doctoral trainees including trainees from under-represented minorities to participate in the meeting. Special efforts will be made to increase diversity in the field to under-represented minorities through the student travel award-sponsored travel to the meeting. A write-up of the proceedings of the meeting will be submitted to a leading peer reviewed journal in the field such as Neurotoxicity Research, NeuroToxicology or Neurotoxicoloty and Teratology.